


Anywhere You Want to Go

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 1960s, Accidental Plot, Anal Sex, Angel Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Canon Related, Canon Rewrite, Canon Universe, Car Sex, Confessions, Crowley's Bentley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, Fallen Angels, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Happy Ending, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Out in the Bentley (Good Omens), Miracles, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot, Porn With Plot, Scene: Soho 1967 (Good Omens), Sex in the Bentley (Good Omens), Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: Aziraphale utters the heartbreaking line: "You go to fast for me, Crowley." But what if Crowley hadn't let him leave the Bentley? What if things bubbled up until there was no choice but to let everything burst?Smut in chapter 3 ;)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 29
Kudos: 354





	1. The Speed of Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soho, London. 1960s. Aziraphale, against his better judgement, gifts Crowley with the holy water. However, Crowley won't let him leave so easily.

Aziraphale paced nervously on the corner across the street from the strip joint. He really wasn’t sure this was the right decision, but it was the only one he could make. The thermos felt as if it were filled with lead, and it weighed down far more than his coat pocket. He huffed to himself, frustrated at Crowley, at himself, and the situation. Giving the one being on Earth that he loved a volatile substance that could wipe them out of the realm of existence? Is that what love was? Did he even know?

Over the past 6,000 years, Aziraphale had developed a fondness for the demon that he had never felt towards anyone else. It had started as intrigue; this demon that never seemed quite fit the mold of the other evil creatures. Then it grew into friendship due to their arrangement to do the other’s deeds. Perhaps doing bad, not having to be bound by the laws of God and her inconceivable plans, was what excited him. Maybe it was the idea of the demon performing miracles; performing good just as easily as he crafted evil, that drew Aziraphale close.

In the 1800s, Aziraphale realized that Crowley was more than a friend. The feelings he felt; well he was almost certain that they weren’t feelings an angel should be having. It was a yearning, a desire even. And when Crowley had asked Aziraphale for holy water…well he had reacted extremely. He called it a ‘suicide pill.’ What he meant was _I love you too much to be in any way involved with your destruction._ How would he ever forgive himself? How would he even live in a world without that maddening, idiotic, terribly perfect demon? But he hadn’t said any of that. You wouldn’t say that to someone who didn’t love you back.

It wasn’t until the 1940s that Aziraphale realized there may be something more to his long suffering pining. The demon had saved him. After everything he said. After his rejection. After his absence for decades. It wasn’t wise to entertain the thought, but his heart begged for it. The demon could reciprocate the confusing feelings that clouded Aziraphale’s essence.

Aziraphale was pulled from his fretting by the sight of Crowley sauntering down the street. The angel shuddered, the mere sight of the demon after so many years nearly sending him spiraling into something he didn’t quite understand. As Crowley got into the car, Aziraphale miracled himself into the passenger seat.

“What are you doing here?” Crowley asked, surprised to see the angel, but in no way disappointed.

“Needed a word with you,” Aziraphale said quietly.

“What?”

“I work in Soho; I hear things. I hear that you’re setting up a caper, to rob a church.” Aziraphale paused for a moment, wondering if Crowley would try to deny it. But the demon’s gaze was constant and passive. “Crowley it’s too dangerous! Holy water won’t just kill your body, it will destroy you completely!” He couldn’t keep the exasperation out of his tone.

“You told me what you think; 105 years ago,” Crowley dismissed. He didn’t want to go through this again. It hurt bad enough the first time…to know the angel didn’t trust him. Didn’t see him as more than a fraternization. For years Crowley had loved Aziraphale; yes _loved._ Being a demon didn’t seem to ebb his affections for the angel, and he gave up fighting it centuries ago. But that day in the park…he would be damned again to feel that way a second time.

“And I haven’t changed my mind... But I can’t have you risking your life, not even for something dangerous.” Aziraphale sighed. “So… you can call of the robbery.” He presented the thermos from his pocket, a bit of magic flowing to keep his hands from trembling. “Don’t go unscrewing the cap.” Crowley reached for it hesitantly, his mind unable to process the reality of what Aziraphale was saying.

“Its’ the real thing?” he clarified, already knowing the angel wouldn’t deceive him.

“The holiest.”

“After everything you said?” Crowley, for the first time in his life, felt breathless. _I can’t have you risking your life._ He could have heard the angel say that over and over. Could have recorded it to a CD and played it in the Bentley for the rest of the foreseeable eternity. “Should I say thank you?” Thank you wouldn’t even cover it. Aziraphale, the pristine principality, cared about him. This was more than an act of friendship. Friend’s didn’t do this.

“Better not.”

“Well, can I drop you anywhere?” _Please; I’d take you to the stars if you’d let me._

“No, thank you,” Aziraphale managed. The pout on Crowley’s face almost broke him, but he couldn’t give in. Not now. Not anymore. “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we can… I don’t know, go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz.” Aziraphale just needed some time. The air in the car was too thick, too electric. He could feel himself falling into Crowley’s presence, wanting to be submerged under the demon’s spell…what a lovely way to drown.

“I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go.” Crowley was pleading. He needed to do something for the angel. Something to prove his gratitude; though nothing would ever be enough.

Aziraphale wanted to go with him. He knew this invitation wasn’t a simple lift to his home or a trip to a book shop. It meant so much more than that, and they both knew it. The two of them were radiating an intense longing; it was palpable. It was prevalent, and hot, and beautiful, and entirely overwhelming. It was terrifying.

“You go too fast for me Crowley.” Aziraphale reached for the car door, knowing that if he stayed any longer there would be no turning back. If he stayed; if he studied the disappointment in Crowley’s face, he would take it back immediately. He needed to leave. It was too much: the weight of what their relationship truly meant pulling him away from his duty as an angel.

Aziraphale grasped the handle, but was met with resistance. It wouldn’t budge. He glanced over to the demon whose somber expression had been replaced with a scowl.

“Fuck that, angel. We’re going for a little ride.”


	2. Who Will I Be?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley locks Aziraphale in the Bentley and whisks him away. They have a painful, emotional conversation; and nothing can go back to the way it was.

“Crowley, what on Earth are you doing?” Aziraphale demanded. The demon pulled out from the parking spot in a shrill screech of tires. In horror, the angel watched the speedometer rev to 90. “You’re going much too fast!”

“Yes, you made that perfectly clear,” the demon growled, his eyes glued to the windshield.

“You know what I mean,” Aziraphale snapped, his tone patronizing.

“Do I though? Really?”

“And just what are you prattling about?” Aziraphale demanded. He didn’t recognize where Crowley was driving to, and in the dead of night everything was a bit disorienting. Crowley refused to answer, instead driving with more purpose. They were driving away from the busiest part of the city, the lights becoming sparser; their dullness unable to contend with the imminent darkness. Crowley approached a side road and took the turn with a sweeping curve. “You’re going to get us discorporated.”

“There are worse things.” His voice was soft but venomous. They pulled into an abandoned looking park, no cars in sight. There were small beams of light from the moon, displaying low hanging trees and maybe a stream. Crowley pulled to a stop, parking the Bentley.

“Now what?” Aziraphale prompted, his tone similar to an impatient adult conversing with a small child.

“Because angel, after 6,000 fucking years, we are going to talk about whatever the hell is going on here.”

“I beg your pardon?” Aziraphale felt his face flush. He needed to leave. A conversation like that could have dangerous repercussions. The demon turned to face the angel, his features barely distinguishable in the darkness.

“I go too fast for you? For millennia I’ve been patient. I’ve performed good deeds and saved your holy ass…and you have the audacity to tell me some bullshit like that?” Aziraphale pursed his lips. The demon had a point; when they were together, Crowley didn’t really behave like a demon. They didn’t quite conform to their roles; not very well anyway. But that’s why it all felt too fast. He was an angel! Willingly letting go of his responsibilities, sometimes in the blink of an eye when Crowley was around… he wasn’t being obedient in any sense of the word.

“I’m a different person when you’re around,” Aziraphale tried to explain. The thought of losing Crowley, it was more powerful then duty. His love for the demon outweighed all rational thought. Crowley could see the angel wringing his hands in his lap.

“Is that a bad thing?” Crowley prompted. His chest felt tight, and there was a lump in his throat that threatened to choke out his words.

“I’m supposed to be obedient. And holy. And loyal. Unquestioning.” Aziraphale could feel the demon move closer, the smell of his cologne intoxicating.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Crowley whispered, his voice urgent and desperate.

“Yes. In the eyes of God…of _my_ side? It’s a terrible thing… It never mattered what I thought,” Aziraphale answered, defeated. He felt like a prisoner of his own circumstances.

“What in blazes are you so afraid of?” Crowley demanded, his tone more hurt than angry. Aziraphale looked at him, his eyes lost. The icy blue reflected like snow from the light of the moon. “Afraid of falling from your pedestal? That comfortably pious perch of yours?”

“You know it’s not that simple. I’m an angel, Crowley. What do you want from me? It’s all I am.” Crowley was inches away from his face now; his breath smelling of malt liquor and cigarettes.

“That’s not true,” Crowley insisted. The angel wanted him; he knew it in his bones. He couldn’t lose him now. They were too close to what he had fantasized about for centuries.

“It is.” Aziraphale felt very warm, his head absolutely pounding. He couldn’t control his body; his hand reached out to hold onto Crowley’s coat.

“You’re more than an angel. You’re better.” Crowley grabbed the hand that remained in Aziraphale’s lap. It was soft and sent a sizzling sensation through Crowley’s nerve endings.

“It’s all I know, and I’ve already made so many mistakes.” Aziraphale shed a hot tear. It fell off his cheek and landed on the back of Crowley’s hand.

“Mistakes are subjective angel. I’ve made so many mistakes in the eyes of Hell…and they’ve all brought me closer to you.” The demon rested his forehead against the angel’s, closing his eyes for a moment. He wanted to savor this moment; they had never been this close, this vulnerable.

“Don’t you understand? If I lose myself what will I be?” The tears were streaming now, but Aziraphale refused to leave Crowley’s touch. It was the most comforting thing he had ever known. Better than his own creation. Better than God’s light shining down on him. Here in this darkness, in this cramped car, the sun burned.

“Mine.” Crowley pressed his lips against Aziraphale’s. They were hot and salty from the tears, but so tender and full. The angel’s breath hitched as if repressing a sob. Aziraphale kissed back, holding on to Crowley so tightly, so desperately. If he held on tight enough, would he really fall?


	3. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut ;) Crowley and Aziraphale have a few firsts in the back of the Bentley.

They broke from their kiss, their bodies rigid with uncertainty. Aziraphale looked at the demon, searching for something behind the sunglasses. His body was trembling, but the pit of his stomach was warm and tight. This was it…his back was nearly turned to Heaven. He just needed a final push, and he would be more than content with the decision.

“Do you love me?” he asked the demon, his tone serious.

“Yes,” Crowley answered immediately, their fates still unwritten in his mind.

“Then prove it.”

Crowley responded without hesitation. He lunged for the angel, gripping Aziraphale’s shoulders as he smashed their mouths together. This kiss was far more passionate. Their teeth hit, and Crowley’s touch was desperate. He cupped the back of Aziraphale’s neck, holding him close as if he might evaporate at any moment. Aziraphale’s hands were in Crowley’s hair, gripping the long scarlet locks. They crafter their lips, fitting perfectly. Crowley opened his mouth first, his forked tongue licking sensually across the angel’s bottom lip. The angel tasted sweet, like a pastry. And Crowley was ravenous.

Crowley bit Aziraphale’s bottom lip hard, earning a small cry from the man. He sucked lewdly taking control. Aziraphale surrendered to the demon, parting his lips so that the demon could slip his tongue inside. He tasted Aziraphale’s mouth, conquering every inch. The angel moaned loudly, the sound going straight to Crowley’s cock. Aziraphale reached under Crowley’s sweater to feel the skin underneath; how thin he was with sharp muscle tone. Crowley shuddered, the angel’s touch sending his mind to another dimension.

Aziraphale sparred with the demon, tangling his tongue seductively with Crowley’s. The demon whined, reeling from the reality that this amazing angel, so kind and good, was choosing him. Aziraphale fingered Crowley’s erect nipples, pinching and massaging with curiosity. Crowley was practically panting, his cock straining against the fabric of his pants.

“Get in the back,” Crowley commanded, his voice raspy. Aziraphale miracled himself to the back seat, and Crowley followed. He pushed the angel up against the car door, the windows beginning to fog. Aziraphale’s right leg was spread out on the seat, the other planted firmly on the floorboard. Crowley fit his body between the angel’s legs and took Aziraphale’s mouth again, gripping the angel’s hair until it was a tangle of white locks.

Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s erection against him, and he reached out to feel, palming at it through Crowley’s clothes.

“Oh fuck,” Crowley hissed, feeling like he may combust. “I’ve always hoped you’d touch me like that.”

“My dear,” Aziraphale began, attempting to unbuckle Crowley’s belt, “I’ll touch you in any way you desire.” He gave a playful slap to Crowley’s ass, the sound ringing through the metal of the car.

“Naughty!” Crowley playfully reprimanded. He snapped his fingers, disposing of both their sets of clothes. The two stared at each other in the darkness, and Aziraphale miracled a dull light so that he could see the demon better.

He moaned audibly, overcome with arousal as he studied the demon’s thin frame. He was beautiful with a long cock that seemed to grow harder by the second. He couldn’t help but smile as he watched Crowley pull his hair back off his neck into a sort of ponytail. The demon removed his glasses, revealing gorgeous yellow eyes that were blown wide with lust. He tossed them to the front seat, grabbing his own cock to stroke it lazily at the sight of Aziraphale.

The angel’s complexion was flawless, his curves soft and inviting. To Crowley’s surprise, and immense delight, the angel’s thick cock was hard and already leaking pre cum. Aziraphale looked dizzy, but he smiled with a giddiness that could have stopped Crowley’s heart.

“I love you,” Aziraphale stated, the words pouring out of him after begging to have been spoken for so many years. Crowley couldn’t speak but instead grabbed Aziraphale in for an embrace. The demon wrapped his arms around the angel and nestled his head into the crook of the shorter man’s neck. Their bodies were pressed flush together, and it made Aziraphale tingle somewhere deep down inside him. “Are you okay, dear?”

“I’m having a moment here, just give me a second,” he responded, his voice soft with a sweetness Aziraphale had never heard.

“No rush…but I am rather eager for you to fuck me.”

“Oh angel, you’re gonna kill me talking like that,” Crowley chuckled. “Turn around.” The angel obeyed, putting his knee up on the seat as his other leg supported him from the floorboard. He placed his hands on the seat as well, his ass in the air. “Have mercy,” Crowley muttered, the angel’s thick ass perfectly round. His hole pink and untouched.

“Take me,” Aziraphale begged, pushing his backside into Crowley’s groin. Crowley wanted to take things slow, make it special…but after years of repressed feelings and emotional tension, he couldn’t wait another moment. He snapped his fingers and miracled Aziraphale’s hole to a prepped state, lubed and stretched. “Oh my, that feels quite nice dear.”

Crowley lined himself up with the angel and slowly pushed in, moaning loudly as felt the angel’s tightness around him. Crowley was hunched over Aziraphale, his back nearly hitting the top of the Bentley. Aziraphale whined, Crowley’s long cock filling him up and stretching him gently.

“Fuck, fuck,” Crowley exclaimed, every cell of his body alight in flames of desire. He rested his torso on Aziraphale’s back, reaching his arm around to grab the angel’s cock. He gripped it firmly as he slowly pulled out of the angel. He pushed back in with a pump of his hand, stroking the shaft.

“Damn it,” Aziraphale exclaimed.

“Now that really is dirty talk,” Crowley responded, tossing his head back. This was ecstasy. Deep inside the angel, touching all parts of him. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, massaging the pre cum around the head of Aziraphale’s cock. The angel shivered, every nerve ending frazzled.

“More. Faster,” the angel begged. Crowley complied, pulling out and slamming back into the angel, nailing his prostate with magical accuracy. He set on a pounding rhythm, his hand pumping in time. The sound of their skin slapping together was intoxicating, the smell of sex permeating the air inside the Bentley. The windows were completely fogged now, and it felt like they were the only two in the universe.

Crowley thrust and rotated his hips, fucking the angel hard and well. His entire body vibrated, and he could feel himself building towards his orgasm. The angel looked absolutely wrecked, his words replaced by pleasured moans. Aziraphale felt himself nearing his edge, overcome by all of the stimulation. He felt so raw and full, he felt as though he may explode.

“I’m getting close angel. You feel so good. So tight.”

“You’re so big Crowley, I’m going to cum I think.”

“Then cum with me angel,” Crowley commanded, his muscles tightening and then spasming as he found his release. He came hot and fast inside the angel, his hand getting coated in the angel’s own seed. Aziraphale gave a high moan, nearly a scream, as he came, his cum shooting all over. The two of them paused in their positions, attempting to come down from their orgasms.

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale finally spoke. “Oh Crowley, I’m so sorry. What a mess.” His cum was on Crowley’s hand, the seat, the floor.

“Nothing that can’t be fixed,” Crowley responded with a snap of his fingers. The Bentley became spotless, as did the two beings.

“Much better,” Aziraphale agreed. He slowly moved, seating himself normally in the car. Crowley stayed in his hunched position for a moment.

“Angel?”

“Yes dear?”

“Would- would you hold me?” he asked, so quiet that Aziraphale wouldn’t have heard it if he hadn’t been looking straight at the demon. The angel smiled and grabbed the demon, pulling him down. Crowley rested against Aziraphale as the angel wrapped his arms around him. Crowley felt safe and protected, Aziraphale’s touch blocking out the world. He smiled; they were on _their_ side. Officially. But in the moment, naked together in the back of that Bentley, nothing seemed too big for them to handle. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my second fic for the Good Omens fandom. If you enjoyed, please don'y hesitate to leave a comment. Feel free to follow me at millenialmfa on Tumblr. Happy Holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re interested in commissions (fandom related or otherwise), check out my tumblr: millenialmfa for more information :)


End file.
